


little bird

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb July 2017: Summer Adventures [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: Jimmy takes Leslie to a park.





	little bird

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Park - The trees are lush and the picnic benches full-up when the July weather is beautiful and warm. Going to the park can make for a lovely experience, even if it’s not a far trip from home. Your muses may have picnics, go for walks together, or just go hang out at the playground to pass the time on a boring afternoon. It doesn’t have to just be a nature park, either- what about a theme park, or a water park trip? The possibilities are endless, and the prompt wide open!

PC Principal had declared her safe days before.

Nobody really trusted her enough to believe it to be so.

So, PC Principal shunts her off to Jimmy.

“Whu-w-what?!” Jimmy stumbles as he tries to get himself upright on his crutches, because it’s a startling revelation to hear from PC Principal, of all people, the person who punched Leslie Meyers in the face in the first place. “Whu-why me?”

PC Principal sighs. “It’s nothin’ personal, alright? I know we’ve had our share of disagreements-”

Jimmy visibly snorts.

“- but the fact is, Leslie is a clean slate. Like, she remembers nothing now. Literally nothing,” The man waves his hands around. “It’s been years since the incident, anyway, brah, let it go.”

Jimmy gives him a dry look - or at least he tries to. “She b-buh-b-beat me up.”

“Six years ago, brah. Let it go,” PC Principal reiterates, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look- you’re the only kid I trust around here that won’t do anything bad to her directly. You’ll treat her right. She’s vaguely aware she’s not human, but that’s it. I know you can treat her normally, unlike the other kids, like Broflovski.”

Jimmy winces. “Kyle is puh-p-pretty hung over what she did.”

“Within reason, he is. Still - Leslie can learn about what she did later on. For now...” He places a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “Treat her as normally as possible. Right now I’ve got forged papers saying she’s my kid, so that’s probably going to be another mark against her, being the principal’s kid.”

Jimmy raises an eyebrow. “Wuh-w-why would you do that?”

“To monitor her. And...” PC Principal sighs. “When she was revived, she was so innocent. I dunno, brah, it just... it didn’t seem right to just leave her like that, PC or not. Just- I just did it, okay.”

“Okay.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“My name is Leslie.”

“Muh-m-mine’s Jimmy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jimmy.”

“...”

“?”

“You t-too, Leslie.”

* * *

It had been Nichole’s idea, really, to bring Leslie to the park, a month or so after Leslie’s initial reintroduction to South Park.

“It’ll be a great experience for her,” She had explained. “Just walking in the park with a friend. I know I enjoy my walks in the park with you guys.”

“Wuh-why? I thought you didn’t like her?”

“I do like her,” Nichole had corrected. “That’s why I’m giving you advice right now. I just never have the opportunity to show her openly that I’m on her side.”

“Thu-t-then come with us to the park.”

“This is bonding time for the two of you,” Nichole had pushed him away by this point. “I’ll come next time.”

* * *

“So this is a park?” Leslie asks him, and her neon green eyes are so innocent, so wide, that Jimmy can’t help but nod quietly. She smiles, and her smile is so perfect, so radiant, that he actually takes a step back.  _Perfection must come with being an ad._ “It’s pretty.”

“I-It really is, isn’t it?” Jimmy agrees. “Wuh-want to take a walk?”

“Sure,” Leslie smiles, and together, ad and boy walk down the path less traveled around the park, towards the more secluded area of the park, filled with more trees and more shade. There’s a small pond within the grove of trees, and a bench by its side, and it’s this particular pond that they head towards, Jimmy sitting himself on the bench while Leslie peers at the pond curiously.

Jimmy pulls out some bird seed, and begins placing some on his pants. Spotting his action, Leslie sits by him, and tilts her head curiously. “What is that?”

“Bird suh-s-seed.”

“... Why?”

“I’m t-trying to attract birds. Watch,” Jimmy motions for her to sit still, and she does, inhumanly so, and for a few minutes, all is quiet.

And then, small birds begin swooping down, pecking at the seed on his pants, and the sight of such small creatures on Jimmy’s lap makes Leslie’s eyes grow wide with wonder as her ad makeup automatically processes the information, tucking away the images in her brain immediately. The sight of Leslie so enraptured by the birds makes Jimmy chuckle, and, taking one of her hands - startling her out of her reverie - , he pours a small amount of bird seed on it.

“W-what?” Leslie stutters for the first time in uncertainty, cupping her hands together to keep the bird seed from falling. “Why?”

“You looked ruh-r-really interested in the birds... s-so I thought you could h-have some buh-b-bu-bird seed on your hand as well,” Jimmy smiles kindly at her, and somehow, his toothy smile makes Leslie smile right back. Both of them are genuinely warmed by the gesture. “Just don’t move, and birds wuh-will come to you.”

Leslie smiles, and patiently, she waits.

Minutes pass, and when no birds come to take the seed from Leslie’s palm, her eyes flash blue momentarily as her brows crease in disappointment. Jimmy mentally tucks away the information about her emotive eyes as he places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“They don’t like me,” Leslie murmurs. “They know I’m not- I’m not like you.”

“They know you’re puh-p-perfect, and I’m not?” Jimmy tries to joke. “Wow. Kuh-k-keen eyed birds.”

Leslie shakes her head. “No... they know I’m not all human. That’s why they don’t want to eat the bird seed.”

“Thu-t-that’s not it,” Jimmy soothes, moving closer. The birds still on his lap cling for a moment to the fabric before resuming in consuming the seed as he says, “Just g-give it more time. It’s not because y-you’re not fuh-f-f-ully human, okay? Birds don’t care.”

Leslie looks up at him through her lashes. “You’re... you’re certain?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy swears before looking up. “Oh, look, suh-see?”

Leslie blinks, and in a hushed whisper, she lets out a small ‘oh!’ as a tiny, tiny white bird nestles itself in her cupped hands, chirping cheerfully before pecking at the bird seed in her hands. The sight is so astounding to the reformed ad that she quite nearly shakes, which makes Jimmy move a little closer in concern.

“I... it likes me...” Leslie whispers. “The... the bird likes me...”

Jimmy smiles. “W-Who wouldn’t?”

“... Everyone except you and Father...” Leslie mumbles. “And... maybe Nichole. But she likes everyone.”

Oh. Ouch.

“Nobody likes me,” Leslie whispers, and there is a sad smile on her face that makes Jimmy’s heart clench painfully. “I think it’s because of something I did before. I don’t know what it is, but it must have been terrible for everyone except you three to hate me like this. It’s okay, but...” Was that a tear in her eye? “It... really gets kind of lonely, especially when you’re not in my classes, Jimmy.”

Jimmy is at a loss for words. “Luh-Leslie...”

“I’m... I’m going to be alright though. I have you,” Leslie turns to him and smiles, and at that moment, the sun seems to shine through a small gap through the trees, and it illuminates Leslie in such a way that it makes her look inhuman - inhumanly beautiful, that is. Angelic, in a way. “I don’t need other friends if I have you.”

“And Nuh-Nichole,” Jimmy manages to remind her.

Leslie blinks, and instantly, the moment is gone, but the image is still seared in Jimmy’s brain. She smiles brightly. “Yes. And Nichole. You two are the only friends I’ll really need.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Leslie thinks for a bit, and kisses his cheek, as if as an afterthought.

Jimmy’s face burns bright red. “I-uh-wh-whu-”

“I saw Nichole do that after thanking Token Black for finding her lost pen,” Leslie confesses. “Is... that a bad thing?”

“Nuh-no, it’s... you usually only do that wuh-when you’re dating.”

“Oh.”

Beat.

“Can we date then? I’d like to kiss you as thanks all the time.”

Jimmy chokes on his own spit.


End file.
